


Giving in to Temptation

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Castiel, Anal Beads, Beta Lisa, Bottom Dean, Car Sex, Cheating, Coffee Shops, College Student Castiel, F/M, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nerd Dean, Omega Dean, Outdoor Sex, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink, Slut Castiel, Tattooed Castiel, Teen Dean, Virgin Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 03:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8732845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: Dean had never been more thankful that Lisa was a Beta than he was in that moment. If she wasn’t it would be more than obvious to her the scent of interest and arousal coming from him that had started to saturate the air.





	

Dean had never been more thankful that Lisa was a Beta than he was in that moment. If she wasn’t it would be more than obvious to her the scent of interest and arousal coming from him that had started to saturate the air. He clenched his fist tightly, digging the nails into the palm of his hand, in an effort to control himself.

He flushed and pushed his glasses up as he shifted on his feet. This was getting ridiculous. His body was practically thrumming with arousal and it really, really shouldn’t be considering _Lisa_ was the one he was in a relationship with and not the Alpha in front of him.

“Come on, green eyes.” Castiel’s lips were curled in a small smile; he was leaning on the counter and Dean could  _smell_  the Alpha’s natural scent. It had another wave of slick starting to steadily leak out of him. “I could show you.”

His eyes dragged over the tattoos on Castiel’s arms, up to Castiel’s mouth and the Alpha’s make-up lined eyes before he shook himself out of it.

A glance to the side revealed Lisa with a less than pleased look on her face directed at her co-worker but it didn’t stop the fantasy of Dean behind the counter on his knees while Castiel fucked his mouth until he came and knotted Dean’s mouth. Dean idly wondered what it would feel like to have his jaw aching from taking a knot and the hot pulse of come pouring down his throat.

“Dean.” Lisa touched his arm and directed his gaze from the knowing look in Castiel’s black lined eyes. “My shift is over.”

She tugged him out of the coffee shop, across the parking lot and to his car. When they finally reached her place Lisa was quick to press into him, kissing him and moving close. It did nothing to help the arousal he was dealing with from Castiel’s flirtations and the knowledge that Lisa wanted to wait until marriage to have sex.

Afterwards Dean barely made it home, stumbled to his room and locked the door so he could strip down before grabbing a thick toy. He came embarrassingly fast, moaning and bucking up into his hand, imagining an spicy smelling Alpha was touching him as he fucked his ass with a dildo.

It was two days later that he parked his car outside of the coffee shop and stepped out into the cool night air. Lisa still had an hour and a half until her late shift was over but Dean figured he’d grab a drink and wait inside for her.

He made it all of two feet from his car before the scent hit his nose. Warmth, something like autumn and spices with a hint of coffee that had him tensing. Castiel was grinning at him as he closed the distance and Dean cursed the way his body heated up, slick already leaking from him and his cock half-hard in his pants.

“Hello, Dean.” The words are practically purred with a curl of Castiel’s lips and the knowing glint in bright blue eyes.

“Hey, Cas.” Dean didn’t protest when Castiel stepped right into his personal space, trapping him against the car and letting his scent wash over Dean’s senses. “Personal space dude.” It was halfhearted and Dean didn’t mean a damn thing with it.

“I could smell it on you the other day.” Castiel had that knowing look on his handsome face again and Dean couldn’t help but tip his head back to bare his throat at the scent of Alpha arousal and the hard press of a body biology ensured was stronger than him.

He didn’t even care that he was letting his instincts guide him.

“I’m waiting for Lisa to get off…” he trailed off when lips brushed against his neck. The moan escaped without thought and seemed loud in the cool air between them.

“I have a far better idea to pass the time than sitting inside watching her make coffee.” Castiel moved back from where he had pressed his lips along Dean’s jaw, “Or was I wrong that you’re interested?”

“ _No_.” Dean gasped the word when a hand brushed against his pants and his erection. He knew his pants were getting soaked as slick slid from between the cheeks of his ass.

“Good.”

Somehow Dean ended up with his pants around his ankles, ass bared and raised, while his fingers tried to grip at the leather seat and his glasses slid down his nose. “ _Fuck_.” It was hissed out when fingers pushed at his slick entrance, teasing and prepping him, with obvious experience.

Castiel clearly knew what he was doing, fingers skillfully manipulating Dean’s body until he’s moaning and whimpering loudly, arousal burning in his gut. Dean clenched and unclenched, muscles squeezing Castiel’s fingers.

“You should see yourself.” Castiel’s voice was rough and Dean glanced back to see Castiel’s eyes glowing with Alpha red. With the dim lighting from the parking lot he could barely make out Castiel’s tattoos on his arms but he already knew what they looked like. “Bent over, pliant and waiting for my knot. Gorgeous. A pretty, hungry little knotslut.”

Dean flushed and clenched his jaw when Castiel focused on rubbing against his prostate. It had him trying to shove back and rub his cock on the seat at the same time as desperation to get off drove all rational thought from his mind.

“You’re so wet for me, _Omega_.”

He wasn’t used to having someone else touching him like this, someone else doing anything other than kissing him and cuddling with him. Heats were spent fucking himself on a fake Alpha knot and wishing he could drown himself in the freezing shower if only for some mild relief.

Castiel continued manipulating his body until Dean came with a wail and his body went completely limp, shuddering and twitching, as long fingers withdrew and pressed past his slack lips. Dean could taste himself on Castiel’s fingers and a whimper escaped as Castiel moved them inside before finally withdrawing. “You’re going to feel so good around my knot.”

The Alpha’s cock is thick and long, spreading him wide open and burning in all the right ways, as he sunk inside Dean’s ass. It had Dean’s mouth dropping open on a high wail and his breathing hitching in his throat as Castiel bottomed out with a sudden jerk of his hips that buried him balls deep.

“Fuck. Fuck, Dean your ass is so fucking… _tight_.” Castiel growled the last word and it went straight to Dean’s limp cock. “I’ve thought about this…each time you come into the coffee shop. Thought about fucking you over the counter, in the backroom, on top of a table…thought about it even when I was fucking other Omegas.”

Dean groaned when Castiel rolled his hips back and fucked forward again. “Oh. Oh oh oh please Cas–”

It wasn’t slow and soft. Castiel snapped his hips forward quickly, at a brutal pace that had Dean moaning his name and gasping as pleasure coiled inside him as he was viciously fucked from behind without a hint of warmth. He could feel the pleasure of it filling his body, the way his instincts were practically purring under Castiel’s dominating presence and a sob of need escaped.

“Cas Cas Cas! Please ohhhh please please please please!”

The slap of Castiel’s balls against his ass was obscene but it had nothing on the way that thick cock pumped in and out of him getting closer and closer to the knot Dean could feel growing even as it tugged at Dean’s sensitive rim. “You feel so good.” The words were grunted and fingers dug harshly into Dean’s hips hard enough Dean distantly realized they’d leave bruises.

He pushed back as best he could, clenching down and moaning his appreciation, as Castiel’s knot continued to tug on his rim. It was when the Alpha started to rut hard against him, shoving his knot inside and tying him together, that Dean came for the second time with a wail that echoed in the car and across the parking lot.

“Mmmm.” Castiel draped over him, nuzzling against the back of his neck and grinding against him as warmth started to flood Dean’s ass in thick, hot ropes of come. “As good as I imagined.” There was more nuzzling and Castiel’s warm weight keeping him pressed down as he lazily fucked up against Dean in short thrusts.

Dean pressed his cheek against the cool leather, eyes sliding closed and mouth slack as he tried to calm his breathing. He could already feel the way his heart was starting to slow and the warmth in his body started to cool down once more.

Carefully he shifted and groaned at the tug of Castiel’s knot on his rim. “Shhhh.” Castiel murmured against him as he released another load inside Dean’s clenching ass, “Our tie will be done before Lisa’s shift is over though it’s too bad…I wouldn’t mind knotting your mouth too. Fuck that pretty face of yours until you’re choking on my dick.”

The words had Dean’s mind flashing to his fantasies and flushing once more. He went to open his mouth to respond but Castiel’s knot dragging against his prostate stole his breath. “Shit…I don’t have a plug…” he bit his lip and whined low when a hand reached under to stroke at his limp cock.

“She won’t be able to smell it.” Castiel idly moved his hand up and down the sensitive length of Dean’s cock. “Just change when you get home though I like the thought of my seed leaking out of you. That I had you first. Mmmm. Should have fucked your ass a long time ago.”

Castiel’s knot went down after thirty minutes and he pulled out, come and slick leaking out, as Dean clenched up.

“I’ve got something in my car from another time. It’ll help a bit but I expect it back.” Castiel moved away as Dean tilted his hips up and tried desperately to keep the huge mess inside until Castiel came back swinging what appeared to be some of the biggest anal beads Dean had seen before in the few times he’d gone into a sex toy store to get supplies for his Heat. “Alright.”

Dean bit his lip as Castiel started working them inside, shoving increasingly large beads into his puffy hole, until the biggest one was finally pressed inside him. The end of the string hung out of his ass and brushed against his skin as he whimpered lowly.

The anal beads kept him feeling full and as he shifted, hole clenching tightly, a whimper escaped at the feeling of the largest bead holding him open far more than Castiel’s huge knot had. The entire time blue eyes had watched him and Dean could smell the thick scent of Castiel’s arousal in the air as he flushed darkly.

He struggled with his pants and ignoring the mess that had managed to leak out as Castiel adjusted himself in his pants. Dean fixed himself as best he could and adjusted his glasses hoping he looked like he hadn’t been fucked hard in the parking lot.

A glance down at his Star Wars shirt revealed it was stain free and he sighed with relief. He would have enough time to stop at a gas station to clean up before Lisa’s shift ended. Castiel stepped close and Dean pressed right into the blue-eyed Alpha.

The kiss was hungry and Dean easily met him, lips moving together and parting when Castiel’s tongue brushed against him letting him feel the Alpha’s tongue ring. Castiel’s mouth eventually trailed away from his mouth and down his neck before retreating entirely.

“Think of my dick pounding that tight ass of yours when you’re pulling those large beads out.”

Castiel left with a smirk and a satisfied air as Dean leaned against his car before climbing back in. It was an embarrassing trip to the gas station but he made it back in time to slip into the coffee shop and watch Lisa finishing up the whole time he could easily feel how the anal beads rested inside of him.

She flashed him a grin, brought him a drink and Dean shifted in his seat. His ass ached from the rough fuck and the stretch of a knot along with the full feeling of large beads buried inside. He ignored the wet feeling of his pants and the way Castiel’s scent covered him. Later with Lisa pressed against his side on the couch and a movie playing on low he squirmed in guilt even as his mind replayed the loss of his virginity over and over and over.

The beads locked inside of him and holding the impressive amount of come Castiel had emptied into his ass kept him tense at the knowledge of his blatant cheating.

 


End file.
